Episode 120 idiot scheme
idiot scheme is an episode in waddle dee and mario in this episode the idiots ( except the libiarian mr resetti and idiots who havent been introduced yet )scheme to distract and kidnap the students summuary in the start mario is riding yoshi however goomba is in the way yoshi eats him and makes him an egg after yoshi throws the egg goomba is out and gets mad and attacks yoshi yoshi ends up in the school halls and everyone (except mario and yoshi) is lined up by the railings (the teachers are lined up by the bathroom door ) then blue puppy throws bowser and wario over the railings and they land on the big stair on the stairs which makes the stairs turn they are in time out after a few catches goomba is so mad that he attacks everyone but is thrown on the big stair principal toad is pooping on blue puppys head so hes thrown there too meanwhile mario and yoshi are looking for a new ball mush voulenteers so hes thrown around and around at time out bowser is tired of the good people so he tells the idiots(and the bee who just got in time out for crashing planes) that he assings everyone jobs he assings like this Wario your going to dress up as a chicken while principal toad and the bee take the students Principal toad your going to dress up as a nurse and take students to our place when theyre injured Goomba youre going to throw this shoe at mini mush its made of rock And The Bee youre going to take students saying its time for gym class Im the head so ill watch everyone likes their job so they prepare wario goes BUAK BUAK in front of the students while goomba throws the shoe at mini mush mini mush starts crying so principal toad takes him saying he needs to go to nurse judy and takes him however bowser jr states nurse judys office is the '''OTHER '''way principal toad (still dressed as the nurse) puts mini mush in thier trap before he runs to poop the bee exclamies that kirby has to go to a private gym class so he takes him to the trap meanwhile the olny students left are waddle dee mario bowser jr and yoshi wondering what happened bowser jr says the nursee had a face just like principal toads and went the wrong way and mario said the rock shoe came out of nowhere bowser jr states the bee took like every student to gym class for no reason yoshi states the chicken was obiously wario then bowser jr says that he saw goomba throw the shoe so they go down the stairs and into the room with the trap the idiots ae watching the students while bowser(whos behind the couch) says it was a great plan the bee says you were behind the scenes the whole time jr hears and says someone is behind the scenes in this when they find the borded door the idiots made bowser jr tries to break it but it is no use before waddle dee kicks it open the idiots see them and are shocked bowser jr punches the other door and it makes a hole wario admits that one was paper bowser emerges from the couch while one nurse comes in he poops in his diaper revealing he was principal toad however bowser turns on olive because of a special so everyone (but the idiots) escape trivia the nurses name is nurse judy goomba played a very minor role in the plot but he was still happy after king dedede,waluigi, vice principal toad, and shadow come to the school a sequel to idiot scheme will happen where the first three have a role in the plot and shadow refuses to go with the bee Category:Episodes Category:Special episodes Category:Mousy mouses episodes Category:Idiot episodes